Essen bei Schwiegermutter
by YuryJulian
Summary: Ein junges Ehepaar fährt zur Schwiegermutter zum Essen.


_Disclaimer: Nix mir und kein Geld nix! Dürfte wohl klar sein. _

Anm: unschuldig vor sich hin pfeift und lieber nix weiter dazu sagt

Season: long long before the first season

Category: Humor/General

Rating: PG

Author: YuryJulian

**Essen bei Schwiegermutter**

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Zweifelnd hielt Ben Krieg die Krawatte hoch. Solche Dinger trug er normalerweise nie. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste er soetwas gar nicht erst besitzen. Allerdings ging es nie nach ihm und seine geliebte Schwiegermutter schenkte ihmjedes Jahr zu jeder beliebigen Gelgenheit eine neue. Sein Schrank war voll mit den Dingern.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!" Kathie kam aus dem Badezimmer. Sie sah wirklich umwerfend aus. Am liebsten würde Ben sich sofort auf sie stürzen, doch sie hielt bereits das widerliche Krawattending in ihrer Hand und band dieses ihm um den Hals. „So, das wird Mama freuen."

Schwer seufzte Ben auf. „Muss ich wirklich mit hin?"

„Natürlich! Sie hat uns eingeladen und damit meint sie nicht nur mich. Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Wie oft kommt es schon vor, dass wir beide einmal Zeit haben und nicht auf unseren Booten Dienst tun müssen?" Sie lächelte ihr wirklich umwerfendes Lächeln und hatte ihn sofort überzeugt. „Ist doch nur heute Nachmittag."

„Gut, aber zum Baseball sind wir hoffentlich rechtzeitig zurück! Das Spiel heute abend ist wirklich wichtig für mich." sagte Ben.

Kathie drehte sich herum, nachdem alle ihre Fröhlichkeit von ihr gewichen war und die eiskalte Mauer die sie umgab schien auf Ben hernieder zu fallen. „Wir sind zurück, wenn wir zurück sind." Sie nahm ihre Handtasche, die Autoschlüssel und ließ ihn im Schlafzimmer stehen. „Ich fahre."

Ben zuckte kurz zusammen. „Wird ja ein reizender Nachmittag." nuschelte der junge Mann vor sich hin. Dabei wollte sie doch das Spiel ebenfalls sehen oder hatte er sich da beim gemeinsamen Frühstück noch verhört gehabt? Sie war ganz begeistert von der aktuellen Saison gewesen. Am besten machte er sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach unten, bevor hier noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken kam und ihm vorwarf, er hätte mit Absicht getrödelt.

Mit flauem Magen sah Benjamin Krieg das Haus seiner Schwiegereltern immer näher kommen. Gleich würde er dem Muttermonster gegenüber treten müssen. Sie konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden, doch machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel um das Glück ihrer Tochter willen, aber wehe sie war einmal mit Ben allein. Innerlich betete er bereits, dass es keine Minute gab, in der er mit Martha allein sein würde. Das könnte er sicherlich nicht aushalten.

Kathie fuhr in die Einfahrt und schaltete den Motor aus. Schon ging die Haustür auf und eine bereits ergraute ältere Frau trat auf die Veranda. Sie strahlte in ihre Richtung. Ben war sich sicher, in ihren Augen auch einen ganz besonderen Blick für sich zu finden. Wäre ja auch was neues, würde sie sich über ihn freuen.

„Kleines!" Mit offenen Armen empfing Martha ihre Tochter. Fröhlich lächelnd gaben sich Mutter und Tochter rechts ein Küsschen, links ein Küsschen, dann sah Martha etwas abwertend auf Ben. „So, auch mal wieder Zeit gefunden mich zu besuchen." Schon waren ihre Finger an seinem Kragen und zupften hier und dann da. „Du lernst es nie mehr dich richtig anzuziehen."

„Guten Tag, Mutter." sagte er um Höflichkeit bemüht. Ben setzte sogar sein schönstes Schwiegermutterlächeln auf. Sollte ihm nochmal einer nachsagen er würde keinen Charme haben. Leider war diese Frau dagegen immun. Die einzige Frau auf Erden, die ihm nicht sofort die Füße küsste und es musste unbedingt Kathies Mutter sein.

Martha betrachtete Ben noch eine Weile misstrauisch, dann scheuchte sie beide ins Haus. „Setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer, ich setzte nur eben den Kaffee auf."

„Ist gut." sagte Kathie gut gelaunt. „Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm." flüsterte sie Ben zu als sie gemeinsam auf der Couch Platz nahmen.

„Find ich schon. Sie hat meinen Kragen zurecht zupfen müssen." Ben sah Kathie entgeistert an. „Der Kragen war in Ordnung. Kann sie millimeterkleine Veränderungen sehen?"

Sie lachte. „Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein Ben! Das macht sie doch immer. Sie möchte nur, dass du perfekt aussiehst."

„Ich bin aber nicht ihr Mann, der große Navy General, dessen Uniform immer korrekt saß." brummelte Ben weiter.

„Allerdings, das bist du wirklich nicht." giftete Martha, die Bens letzten Satz sehr wohl gehört hatte. „Arthur war ein ehrvoller Mann, voller Disziplin und Vernunft. Sein Kopf ist nicht voller windiger Ideen. Was war es das letzte mal, was du vor hattest?" Sie stellte das Tablett mit den Tassen vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Ein Online-Geschäft." antwortete Kathie an Bens Stelle.

„Was durchaus funktioniert hätte." wandte Ben daraufhin zuversichtlich ein.

„Wenn du einmal etwas sinnvolleres im Kopf hättest sicherlich. Arthur war seit jeher der Ansicht man sollte nur das machen wovon man auch Ahnung hat. Das hast du sicherlich nicht, Benjamin." Vorwurfsvoll blickte ihn die grauen Augen der älteren, strengen Frau an. Ben fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurück versetzt, wenn es zu Tante Agatha ging mit ihren ganzen Spitzendeckchen und Schonbezügen, wo man nur still sitzen durfte und gar nichts tun konnte außer beten die Zeit möge schneller vergehen. Am besten hielt man noch den Mund, etwas was Ben schon damals schwer fiel.

„Es gibt Dinge, von denen kann man Ahnung haben und andere die sind ein naturgegebenes Talent. Ich bin nun mal ein allround-genie, da kann man nichts machen. Mein Geschäft hätte sicherlich funktioniert, hätte ich den Kredit für die Gründung und das ganze Material bekommen."

Martha rollte gleichzeitig mit Kathie die Augen. Bens Angetraute holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor. „Sieh mal, Mama, das hier ist von Ben und mir."

„Von Benjamin auch?", sagte sie abschätzig. „Oh kleines, das ist lieb, aber ich weiß ganz genau, das ist nur von dir. Vielen Dank." Sie nahm das Päckchen und packte es aus. „Die stell ich gleich zu den anderen." Sie stand auf und ging zu der Kommode, auf deren Oberfläche ein hübsches Spitzendeckchen ausgelegt war und ganz viele kleinere Engel ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Sie stellte den neuen Engel ihrer Tochter mit dazu. Über der Kommode hing ein gerahmtes Bild ihres verstorbenen Mannes.

„Ich geh mich kurz frisch machen, stellt mir nichts an." neckte Kathie die beiden und ging hoch ins Badezimmer. Ben lächelte mutig vor sich hin. Wo war der Zucker? Schnell suchte er sich eine Beschäftigung.

Martha seufzte schwer. „Du kannst dir ruhig etwas mehr Mühe geben. Das arme Kind sieht so traurig aus. Willst du ihr nichts gutes tun? Denkst du immer nur an dich?"

Ah, da war der Zucker. Schnell ein paar Würfel rein in die Brühe und schön langsam daran trinken. Wer etwas im Mund hatte, konnte nicht antworten. Ben lobte sich selbst, was für ein tolles Genie er doch war. Damals wusste er schließlich noch nicht, das es einen großen Unterschied gab zwischen einem wahren Genie und einem Möchtegerngenie.

„Meine arme kleine." beselbstmitleidete sich Martha weiterhin. „Du weißt, sie wünscht sich Kinder aber dennoch habt ihr keine. Das kann doch nur an dir liegen. Eure Karriere ist es sicherlich nicht. Sie hat es bereits aufgegeben diesen Wunsch jemals mit dir verwirklichen zu können und stürzt sich deshalb in die Arbeit. Siehst du denn nicht, wie kaputt sie sich macht? Liebst du das arme Kind überhaupt? Ich bin mir sicher, dir ging es doch nur um die tollen Kontakte, die für dich dabei heraus springen würden. So selbstsüchtig wie du immer bist." Böse sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Bei all seiner Voraussicht nicht sprechen zu müssen hatte Ben einen entscheidenden Faktor außer Acht gelassen. Der Kaffee könnte heiß sein. Prombt verbrannte er sich Lippe und Zunge. Zu seinem Glück kam in dem Moment seine Frau zurück. „Hast du dich verbrannt?" Besorgt legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. Sein Nicken bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

Schwiegermutter Martha brachte ein verächtliches „Hmpf", noch zum besten, dann endlich gab es Kuchen. Nun, da Kathie zurück war, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr direkt angreifen. Einerseits war er froh darüber, allerdings langweilten ihn der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch von diesem Familienmitglied oder jenem Bekannten. Über die Hälfte davon kannte er noch nicht einmal. Wobei bestimmt fast alle auf seiner Hochzeit gewesen waren.

Sobald das ersehnte Baseballspiel immer näher rückte, sah er häufiger auf die Uhr. Mit Blicken versuchte er Kathie zu verstehen zu geben, endlich gehen zu wollen. Doch entweder wollte sie nicht hören oder sie begriff es nicht, denn lachend amüsierte sie sich köstlich mit ihrer Mutter. Martha hatte die Fotoalben ausgepackt und nun durfte sich Ben über die verflossenen Liebhaber seiner Frau Vorträge anhören. In den Augen von Martha waren sie alle um Klassen besser gewesen, als der Waschlappen Ben, wie sie ihn in Kathies Gegenwart bezeichnete. Genervt lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück. „Ich habe auch meine Qualitäten, das weißt du doch Martha."

„Ja, darin meine Tochter unglücklich zu machen." Da war er wieder! Dieser Blick, den Ben gar nicht leiden konnte, denn er war auf Konfrontation aus.

„Ich mache sie nicht unglücklich. Kathie hätte sich sonst nie von mir zum Traualtar führen lassen." wiedersprach Ben selbstsicher.

„Du bist dir da ja ganz sicher." lächelte Kathie.

Demonstrativ legte Ben gleich einen Arm um seine Geliebte und kuschelte sich an sie. Martha warf er einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Die ältere Frau räusperte sich und holte ein Kuvert zwischen den Fotoalben hervor. „Sieh mal, Schätzchen, Jason Gilder ist wieder in der Stadt. Ich bin ihm letzte Woche begegnet und er hat nach dir gefragt. Wollte wissen wie es dir geht und ob er deine Telefonnummer bekommen kann. Ich nehme an, er würde gerne mit dir ausgehen." Sie gab es ihrer Tochter.

Der Blick von Ben verfinsterte sich. „Wer ist das?" Soeben hatte Kathie den Umschlag geöffnet und das Bild eines fein gestriegelten Blödis hervorgeholt, der bestimmt zu einer komischen Studentenvereinigung auf dem College gehört hatte, die sich ihren Namen nach dem griechischen Alphabet aussuchte. Absolut nicht das, was seine Kathie an ihrer Seite gebrauchen konnte.

„Ein alter Freund." Schwelgte sie tatsächlich in nostalgischer Erinnerung? Ben glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen. Sofort ging er einen Schritt weiter und begann ihr sanft über den Nacken zu streichen. Diese Schlappschwanz in Cordhose und Polohemd würde sicherlich vor Scham bei einer solchen gewagten Geste im Elternhaus vergehen.

„Gib dir nicht zuviel Mühe, für dich habe ich auch noch was." sagte Martha weiterhin in diesem streitlustigen Tonfall. Ben erhielt von seiner Schwiegerutter ein weitaus größeres Kuvert. Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte er dieses auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie überaus freundlich." Schon war die Lasche wieder zu und wurde lustlos auf den Tisch geworfen.

„Es wäre das beste." sagte Martha.

Kathie sah auf. „Was ist denn?"

„Nichts, Liebes. Wie sieht es aus, soll ich Jason deine Nummer geben? Er wartet nur noch auf eine Nachricht von mir." sagte Kathies Mutter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Besser vorerst nicht, aber danke." Sie sah kurz zu Ben, über dessen Kopf eine große Gewitterwolke sich zu bilden begann und Blitze zuckten. „Wir müssen dann jetzt auch gehen. Vielen Dank für alles, es war schön." Kathie stand auf, hielt mit ihrer Mutter die Hände und gaben sich abschließend wieder Küsschen. Martha drückte auf die Tränendrüsen. „Ich sehe dich viel zu selten, mein Kleines. Ständig habe ich Angst dort draußen passiert etwas. Die Nachrichten sind ja voll mit den verrückten."

„Keine Sorge, da passiert schon nichts. Ich werde mich bei dir melden nach der nächsten Mission, versprochen." versicherte Kathie und folgte Ben aus dem Haus, der ohne Verabschiedung raus gestürmt war. Im Auto sah sie zu ihm. „So schlimm war es doch gar nicht. Es sind keine Wuttränen geflossen und geschrien hat auch keiner."

„Nein, aber ich hab eine Empfehlung für einen Scheidungsanwalt und die notwendigen Papiere gleich dazu von deiner Mutter bekommen." Bockig warf er ihr den Umschlag hin und verschränkte die Arme. Er hatte etwas von einem kleinen Kind und genau deswegen hatte Kathie ihn geheiratet. Mit Ben wurde es eben niemals langweilig. Sie lachte. „Das ist ihre Art dir zu zeigen, dass sie dich doch auf ihre ganz eigene Art mag." sagte sie und startete den Motor. Es wurde Zeit ihren Mann nach Hause zu seinem Baseballspiel zu bringen.

ENDE

written Januar/November 2006


End file.
